1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector used in hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles etc. and, particularly, a connector to be used in a wire harness for carrying large amount of power, and relates to so-called “touch protect” technology that a male terminal of a male connector can be protected from being directly touched by a foreign body such as a hand and a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles etc. achieving a remarkable improvement in recent years, a high-power harness used for connection between a motor and an inverter, or the inverter and a battery to carry large amount of power has a two-fraction connector composed of a male connector having male terminals and a first terminal housing for housing the male terminals, and a female connector having female terminals to be connected to the male terminals and a second terminal housing for housing the female terminals, which are provided at ends of the high-power harness.
Thus far, so-called “touch protect” technology is known that the male terminals of a male connector can be protected from being directly touched by a foreign body such as a hand and a finger.
The technology is disclosed in JP-A-2008-108675, JP-A-2000-3750, JP-A-S63-190269 etc.
The technology disclosed by the above patent literatures relates to a connector with an insulator disposed at a top end thereof, but has problems below.
The problem is caused when the male terminal is inserted into the female terminal. For example, upon the insertion, the insulator at the top end of the male terminal may contact a protrusion at a dimple portion for electrical contact in the female terminal, or a spring portion for pushing the male terminal against the dimple portion for electrical contact in the female terminal. Thereby, the insertion force of the male terminal may increase that is needed for inserting the male terminal into the female terminal.
Thus, the insertion performance of the male terminal into the female terminal may lower. Also, another problem may be caused that the insulator is worn by the contact therebetween.